Lunar Eclipse
by Cullen's gal
Summary: A new girl moves into La Push. She had no choice to move. Will someone imprint on her or will she be loney. Read and find out. A/n character are also my chemical Romance . My original characters too
1. Chapter 1

One

My parents got a new job in Forks. Well at least I didn't start school yet. I am leaving my old friends behind and make new friends.

The good thing is that I got to hang out with them before we moved. I cried when each one of them gave me a hug. It was so sad to say goodbyes.

I was looking through my purse to see if i had all of their numbers so I could call them, once I was settled in.

As I was about to get my make up bag when my mom called for me. What does my mom want now. I walked as fast as I could to find out what she wants .

"Yes, mom what is up?" I asked looking around at the empty house.

" I just wanted to tell you , you don't have to worry Maddie," my mom answered as she kissed my forehead.

I know she is right, I start Forks high in a few days. I would the new girl everyone who will make fun of.

Yeah Yeah, the new girl who no one will talk to. But as soon as weeks go back I would make friends I hope.

"Madison, your mother is asking you something, " my dad spatted.

"Yes, Mom, sorry, " I said looking at my phone to make sure Gerard didn't text me.

"Sweetie, you will make new friends, " she reassured me.

I felt tears filled my eyes, the distance between us now will be hard to have a relationship. I gave my mom a hug, my mom looked down at me and whispered I know you and Gerard have been together since seventh grade, if he loves you it would work. out. In a way I know my mom was right.

I got into our car and waited for them to get in the and take off. Gee did tell me, he would kidnap me so I could stay with me. I took out my phone and send me a text.

Hey Gee, I love you and I will miss you. I with text you once we are there. Please text me .

Xoxo's

Maddie

I closed my phone and rest my eyes,praying I could sleep most of the way. But when I was almost sleeping when I heard my phone got a notice that I an text. So I open it and saw it. Of course it was from Gee.

Dearest Mad,

I know this will be hard on us, but We will get through this and be together. I love you and already miss you.I am here for you. BTW Mikey and Justice saids hello. I love you with all of my heart.

Love,

Gee

After I read his text it made me cry. Now I really don't want to go. I didn't text him back. Because I only had fifty percent of battery left. If I fell asleep I'll text him back when I wake up.

A few minutes later my phone went off again this time it was Zoe texting me. I will miss you Bff. Please everyone stop texting, it makes it harder on me.

"Honey, are you ready to go now, " mom asked as she got in the car.

"Yes, Mom - I guess, " I answered wiping my eyes.

My dad was driving the moving truck while My mom drove our car. I put on my headphones on and fell aslseep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Gerard I really miss you, come and kidnap me! I did wake up for lunch so as we stopped for a bite, I walked outside to text Gee.

Hey Gee,

I know you are probably getting ready for practice. You are my life. I wish you can follow me and take me back. I love you text you again once we stop.

Kisses,

Maddie

I closed my phone and walked by into the restaurant to eat my food, even though I wasn't hungry. As we were eating I didn't look up at my parents. They knew I wasn't to happy about the move.

"Madison, stop being grumpy - you will be fine, " Dad muttered

So I put on a fake smile. Nothing like not having friends. Yeah yeah I know my dad was looking forward to seeing his old friend Billy. They knew each since high school. Leaving everything behind a and start new.

As we walked to our car I felt my phone vibrate. I open my phone up and there was a text from Gee.

Madds,

I quit football this year, I let Drake take over. I wish I could steal you. It's not the same with out you. Your my sun. I love you.

Gee.

I flip my phone close and put my headphones back on. I didn't want to talk to my mom. They force me to leave. I turned to look out the window just thinking about Gerard and how hard it would be.

I was about to close my eyes when i felt my mom's hand tapping me. What does she want now? I took my headphones off and sigh.

"Yes mom?" I asked

"I thought we could talk about anything, " she answered as she was paying attention to the road.

"You know this is killing me," I whined.

"Dear, you will have better friends, " she sighed.

"As soon as I graduate I am going by to Texas, " I mummbled as I turn to see my moms face.

"Give it a try and you might like it, " she ressured me.

I rolled my eyes and listen to my music. I could tell my mom didn't like my tone. I wanted to let her know how I really felt about this whole thing.

I took out my phone and text Sidney. Her and I grown up together and we became sisters. I really will miss her.

Sid,

Hey girl, I am so glad we had a lot of fun two nights. You are like my sister, I hope you can come for a few days. I will miss you so much. Take care of Gee. Text me soon.

Maddie

A few minutes later I got a notification to let me know that I got a text from someone. I looked at the text from Sid.

Madds,

We will always will be like sisters, I am glad you had fun with all of us. You know I will take care of Gee. I am sure I will come to see you. Love you! Text me back when you have time.

Peace,

Sid

"I see you are more interested in you're old friends than me, " she said pulling into the gas station.

"Mom, its my best Friend Sid - you know how close we are, " I replied as I wiped my eyes.

"You know you can always text them, " she reasured me.

I didn't know what to say to her. She looked hurt but it's true. I have my own life and this will sucks. My mom parked the car and got out to pump the gas . I hope I didn't start a fight btween my parents. That's all I need.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I pushed my seat back and fell asleep the rest of the ride. I didn't want to hear my mom talk about the new life. It going to sucks. How many times do I have to say its not what I want. I don't like everything. As I turn to face the window, I felt my mom's hand tapping on shoulder. I mumbered under my breath.

"Madison, I know you're really not sleeping, " my mom said as she was paying attention to the road.

"My life sucks," I moamed

"What was that you just moaned!" Mom asked as she turned down the dirt road.

"Nothing," I answered.

" Just give this a try, " she reassuresd me.

I just rolled my eyes and muttered something under my breath. I know if my mom would yelll at me for my remarks. It's was that they took me from everything I knew to this life.

"Maddie, you know Mr. Black: well you're dad said he has a son you're age, " mom said as she parked the car.

"Yeah yeah nothing would be the same, " I replied as i undo my belt .

"Don't give me the lip, your 16 years old, " as she got out of the car

I didn't say another word to my mom as i got out of the car and helped them get our boxes out of tne truck. As I got one of the boxes out of the truck, I heard a boy say something.

"You must be Madison, " he called from outside of the truck.

I just rolled my eyes and said well you already know my name. I took the box and walked out. He took the box from me without asking.

"Yes I am, you must be Mr. Black's son, " i said getting another box.

"Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake, " he replied as he followed me into the house.

Our house was so empty and big. I looked around after i put the boxes down. As I walked out of the house when I felt my phone go off. I got out of my pocket and checked who was texted me. It was Zoey my best friend.

Madd,

I just checking on you. I miss you so much. I am so glad we have been friends, I don't know what I would have done if we haven't been friends. Love you like a sister.

Zoe

Hey Zoe,

I'm alright, we just got to the phone. I haven't heard from Gerard, I hope he's okay! I miss you too, i am glad we are best friends, you were there for me and help me through school. Love you too.

Madd.

After I reread my text, I press send and went back to help them with the boxes. When I got back Jacob was talking to my dad about something. I just got a box and walked into our house.

When I place the box I saw my mom sitting on a chair. I walked over and asked her if she was okay.

"Sweetie, you life revolves your phone, " she muttered

" It was Zoey, don't worry it's not Gerard, " I responded as i walked out of our house. As I was about to reached for my phone vibebrate. Nice, I knew who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

C4

I decided to call Gee, because I wanted to hear his voice. I miss him so much. Yeah I know I couldn't stay with him since I am not eighteen, even if I was my parents wouldn't let me stay.

I dailed his cell phone and hoping he would answer my call. Or unless he was busy. My thoughts were what if Zoey and Gee were getting together. My so called boyfriend and my best friend together. I would be so angry with them both. Please Gee pick up the dawn phone, I was getting inpatient with waiting.

After the third ring someone finally answered the phone. I knew it wasn't him. The voice sounded like someone I knew.

"Jews, what are you doing with Gees phone," I barked.

"Maddie, I am sorry, I know you just left and Gee and well we just have been hanging out lately and it led to us being together," she mumbled.

"I can't believe you two, you and I have been best friends for how long and Gerrard have been together now this."

"Listen Maddie - long distance relationship rearly works," she muttered.

"Jew' you can forget about being my friend and tell the jerk it's over - delete my number," I yelled as I hung up the phone.

I walked over to our porch swing and sat down and cried. I knew something was going on with him because he only text me. As I was swinging I felt the swing got heavier. I looked up and saw Jacob sitting next to me .

"What is the matter Maddie?" He asked

"What does it matter ," I answered looking away.

"I am a good listener," he whispered.

"My jerk ex boyfriend now hooked up with my friend a few days ago," I cried,

"You know you deserve much better than him," he said as he tried to wipe my face.

"He was the only one I have been with," I whined.

"You know what,I want you to come over and I will asked my best friend Bella to come over as well,"he said.

"Yeah sure I guess I will," I replied as tears filled my eyes.

As we were just sat there in silence , my phone vibrated in my front pocket. I excuse myself to text him back.

Gérard, don't text me or call me anymore. You are a freaking cheater, we weren't broken up. So you can now be with Jews. I am breaking up with you, delete everything and have a good life. MADISON _

I press sent and walked back to our swing. When I got back to the swing Jake was on his phone talking to someone, probably Bella . I didn't feel bad about the text - I was more angry than upset.

A few minutes later he came over and sat next to me. He told me that Bella would gladly come over to his house tomorrow. Yes I am a bit shy and nervous about meeting other people. He told me not to worry, she is very nice and sweet person.

I know now from this moment on I will make this move better. As We were talking about my interests when my phone light up like crazy. Damn it was Him again. Now what! I am not going to answer my text messages anymore from him. I hope you get the the picture or a hint.


	5. Chapter 5

C5

I was freaking pissed with Gee and my so called friend. How dare them to be seeing each other only a few days after I left. I didn't want to be alone at the time. And the other one was there waiting for me to talk to him. Jake on the other hand he was caring and nice. I didn't want to move on that fast. All I feel like doing is crying.

ATleast it wasn't Zoey, why would she do such thing like that. When I saw Jake look up at me I saw him smiling.

"So tell me about yourself, " he asked

"What is there to say, I was dragged here, I lost my boyfriend and one of my friends. "

"I know you will like it here, " he reassured me.

"How would I know I just moved here," I snapped.

"Bella would help you and make sure you get to around, " he mumbled as he looked away from me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you," I apologized.

As I was about to took his hand my phone rang. Now what! I told him to it was over. I exuse myself once again and answer it.

"Gerard, I told you we are over now damn it leave me alone, " I shouted I didn't Care if anyone would hear me. I was pissed.

"Whoa Girl, it's Zoey- you sound pissed ; is everything okay?" she asked.

"Sorry Zoe, I thought you were you know who, and no I am not- I just broke up with Mr. Way, " I answered feeling bad for yelling at her.

"Yeah I heard Mike told me and well he felt bad and so did I," she said.

"You don't need to feel bad, Jews and I are no longer friends."

"Mads, listen you aren't here and how is it possible to have a relationship with someone from the other side of our country, " she replied.

I knew she had a point and she was right.

"Don't you take their side," I muttered.

"I am not Mads, you are my best friend, Jew and I really aren't as close as we are - -I am just saying, just think, " she mumbled getting annoyed with me.

"Just drop the subject before I flipped out," I whined.

"I should go, call you later, " she said.

"Okay, bye," I hung up the phone and went back to be with Jake.

As I went to be with Jake, he was waiting for me. When I sat down, he knew I was pissed.

"Are you okay? "he asked taking my hand.

"Yes, I am fine," I answered.

Knowing that I lied to him I don't need his pity for the break up.

I could see us being together, but not right now. All I need is a good friend right now.

"Tomorrow night I want to take you to the bonfire, "he said squeezing my hand.

" Well, I will have to think about it, " I replied.

" Well, it's after you get to talk to Bella, " he said letting lose of my hand.

"Fine, but I guess I should go in for tonight," I responded.

"Yeah Yeah, see you tomorrow, " he mumbled as he got up and winked at me.

I watched him away before I went back inside and went to my room. I put my phone down and went to lay down. As I was about to close my eyes, I phone rang and texts came through.

WHAT? DIDN'T HE GET THE MESSAGE! WHAT DOES That S. O. B WHAT?

I just let it ring because I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.


End file.
